A Winter Memory
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: "Let's build a snowman!" At five, love was simple like the snow. But even at five, Drew knew the girl he wanted to be with. Even if that girl could be clueless.


**Me - Hey guys, I'm not dead!**

**Drew - So you're back**

**Me - Yes, I know it's been a while but I haven't much time so let's finish this quickly, but before we get started I want to thank I'll Break Your Heart for helping me with the summary. Now, May the disclaimer**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - On with the story**

**_A Winter Memory_**

It was a cold winter day in Petalburg City, and 5 year-old May was playing in the snow with her best friend Drew. They were having a snowball fight.

''Hey Drew, let's built a snowman!'' May suggested happily.

''So you're giving up?'' Drew asked her teasingly.

''No! I'm not! I just want to build a snowman! Please Drew!'' she said pleadingly, looking at him with those blue shining orbs, he just couldn't say no to.

''Okay fine,'' he gave in.

''Yay!'' she exclaimed as they started to build their snowman.

They soon finished and May was really happy.

''Drew, look we did it!'' she said excited.

Drew looked at the snowman smiling, but his smile faded as he heard the next words May said.

''When I'm older I want to marry him!'' she said smiling at the snowman, her eyes sparkling.

Drew didn't like the thought of May marrying anyone or anything else but him. She was_ his_ May after all, they had been friends since forever.

He already knew at a young age that May was more than a friend to him, he had other friends, but his feelings for them couldn't be compared to what he felt for May, so he claimed it as love.

''Drew are you okay?'' May asked concerned since Drew had spaced out for some time.

''Huh? Yeah I'm fine,'' Drew replied.

''Good, let's make some snow angels then!'' May exclaimed.

''Why, you want to marry them too?'' Drew teased her.

''No, I already want to marry the snowman!'' she said happily, oblivious to the fact that Drew's eyes became dark as she said that. In the end Drew just shrugged it off and continued playing with May.

~ Time Skip ~

It was the first spring day, and May and Drew were on their way to the place where they had built the snowman, since May claimed that she wanted to see him, and Drew would do anything for her. But as they arrived, they saw that the snowman had vanished.

''Where is he?'' May asked.

''I don't know,'' Drew answered.

''He's gone,'' May exclaimed sadly and a tear escaped her eye.

''Don't cry May,'' Drew tried to comfort her.

''But Drew, he's gone! I wanted to marry him, now I can't!'' May said sadly as more tears escaped her eyes.

Drew embraced May as she cried into his chest, he hated to see her like this.

''May? Stop crying. If you can't marry the snowman, why don't you just marry me?'' Drew asked her.

''You mean it?'' she asked as she looked up at him with teary eyes. Drew just nodded.

''Yes,'' May said happily and hugged Drew tightly.

That story happened 20 years ago. Now a 25 year-old Drew was leading his girlfriend May, who was blindfolded, to where he proposed to her.

''Are we finally there Drew?'' May asked.

''Yes, you can take it off now,'' Drew replied.

May took of her blindfold, eagerly to see what Drew's surprise was, only to find nothing at all.

''Drew where are we? Why did you bring me to the middle of nowhere?'' May asked confused and slightly angered.

''Look around and you might just recognize this place,'' Drew told her and took her hand.

''Wait, isn't this...,'' she started but got cut out by Drew, who bend down on one knee and took out a diamond ring.

''Yes, this is the place where I proposed to you, 20 years ago. I was serious back then May, you're the one I want to marry. I love you, so I ask you again, will you marry me?'' Drew asked her.

''Drew,'' May whispered. ''Drew, I haven't changed my mind. I love you too, and I still want to marry you,'' she said happily as some tears of happiness escaped her eyes.

Drew put the ring on her finger and took the hand of his new fiancée, they walked home, both with big smiles on their faces.

**Me - Fin, I'm sorry I didn't include a kiss but it would be too cliché**

**May - That was a pretty cute story**

**Drew - But I don't live in Petalburg, and I didn't know May at the age of 5**

**Me - Well in this story you did, who cares.**

**Drew - I do**

**Me - So should I change it into a Hoennshipping story?**

**Drew - No!**

**Me - Then deal with it. Anyway, I hope the characters weren't to OOC, and I hope you liked this story. For those who care, I got the idea to write this story as a friend confessed to me that her first love was a snowman and she wanted to marry him. Since my mind is obsessed with Contestshipping it made up a storyline and I just had to type it down. I hope you liked it, if you did review please, and if you didn't review anyway, you'd make an authoress very happy!**


End file.
